Under the Love Spell
by Raaaaachet
Summary: What if Evie never realized Ben was under a Love Spell. Ben stayed under the Love Spell. Will they be able to realize he was under a love spell before Mal gets over Ben and finds a new love?
1. chapter 1

**Just an idea I had. Disclaimer: Don't Own Descendants, Disney Does.**

 **Anyways my idea was what if they hadn't found out Ben was under a Love Spell?? Mal left before the stained glass was revealed. Will they find out Ben was under a Love Spell before Mal finds a new Love and gets over Ben?? This fanfic won't be long.**

 **Third Person's POV**

Chapter 1

Mal watched Ben and Uma dance with tears in her eyes. Lonnie crept behind her to whisper "We're with you, Mal!!"

"Yep. Not to happy I saved that guy." Carlos agreed.

Mal then just realized her deal with Jay. She goes to cotillion if things don't work out he would personally drive her back to the Isle.

"We should go." Evie told her. She nodded in agreement.

They were about to ascend the stairs when Ben's dad grabbed Mal's Arm.

"Just so you know, we didn't know about this. I'll talk to him later."

Mal shook her head. "No it's okay." The Formal Royals agree after a bit of hesitation. They watch as Mal and a group of her friends climb up the stairs.

Belle sighs. "Such a shame. She was such a compassionate, strong, brace girl. She really did make Ben happy. I wonder what's up with him. He doesn't see that his heart really belongs with Mal." Adam nods.

Right before Mal and her friends leave they take one last look. Jane just then notices Mal leaving and tells Lumiere to unveil Ben's gift for Mal. By the time the cloth was pulled off Mal was already gone. It would've at least helped if her friends were there, but they were gone too.

Ben seeing the stained glass that he had designed for Mal stopped. He intensely stared at the work of art. He remembered the moments he had with Mal, but just as he was about to figure out he loved her Uma had snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Cover that Up!!" She roared.

Ben then ignored her command and continued peering at the framed art. Uma saw his eyes change from love to confusion to love. She knew that the second love wasn't for her like the first one was.

"Ben, Ben!! Look at me!! You love me now!!" Uma reminded him.

Everyone held their breath hoping that Ben would realize it wasn't true. At first they didn't like Mal, but eventually they learned she wasn't all that bad.

Meanwhile Ben was confused. His head was telling him he loved Uma, but his heart was telling him he loved someone else. A purple haired someone. He quickly dismissed those thoughts as his 'love' for Uma overcame them. "Right."

"Good. Now show them your gift to me."

Ben then remembers what Uma had asked him for. "My gift to Uma is that the barrier being put down."

Gasps were heard that were later replaced by the words of disagreement and anger. Some passed out while the others yelled at Ben for such a thing.

"Ben. I can't." The FGM shook her head.

"I AM THE KING YOU TAKE ORDERS FROM ME!!"

Uma piped up. "Take down the barrier!!"

"I do not take orders from you!!"

"Ben!!!" Belle reprimanded him. "What has gotten into you!! You are supposed to be a King that does what is best for his people!! This is not helping Auradon. If you abuse your power like this the Council may have to... remove your power."

Ben looked confused then. But the love potion took control. "TAKE DOWN THE BARRIER!!"

King Adam was now angry. "Guards, seize him." Everyone gasped at that. Former King Adam had just seized his own son. 3 guards came and harshly grabbed Ben. "Grab Uma too." 3 more guards came to do the same to her. They both thrashed trying to get out.

They decided to lock Ben in his bedroom and be free of his king duties till he returns to his senses. Uma was thrown in the cell in the castle. It was the cell, Belle's father had been thrown in.

Meanwhile, Mal had locked herself in her dorm only to be accompanied by the Rotten Four. Lonnie had left them knowing only the Rotten Four could comfort her. Mal didn't let one tear fall after she had left the cotillion. This of course worried the VK's. They of all people knew what it was like to keep feelings bottled up. They had made that mistake when they didn't cry in all their years in the Isle. They sat in an awkward silence. A knock on the door had ended that. Carlos got up to answer the door. Standing at the doorway was the Former king and Queen. The Rotten Four all bowed or curtsied.

"No need for that." Belle warmly smiled knowing they wouldn't want a sympathetic smile. "Anyways we came to discuss what happened."

Evie, Jay, and Carlos seemed hesitant believing that it would upset Mal, so it was Mal that responded. After taking a breath she motioned them in saying, "Come In, as hard as it may be to discuss it, it needs to be done."

"Ben was acting... strange." King Adam started.

Mal nodded before asking, "What happened after I left??"

"Ben had prepared a gift for you which was framed stained glass. And when they revealed it Ben was looking at it. Then Uma yelled to cover it back up. She then told Ben to tell of his gift to her. Ben declared for the barrier to be taken down. We didn't listen. Nobody listened to Ben. Belle scolded him. Then when he wouldn't listen, I had the guards take him away and lock him in his room. As for Uma she is imprisoned in the cell that Maurice was once imprisoned in."

"Oh wow." Evie breathed.

"Yeah. Well what do you think you are going to do now, Mal??"

"Well I want to go back to the Isle as I wanted to go before. But last time I went it was obvious the people hated me there. At least some people here love me. I'll have to decide between going to the Isle or staying here in Auradon."

"I'd suggest you stay in Auradon where Evie, Jay, and Carlos are here to comfort you and be here for you." Belle advised.

Mal nodded. "Yeah. I guess. I am leaning towards that side."

"And besides once you get over Ben I'm sure there are plenty of guys that would be willing to go out with you."

"I don't think so. I doubt anyone would want to go out with me."

"No you have a lot of admirers. Like the ones that sent you strawberries??" Jay smirked.

Mal laughed. "Maybe. But I don't think I want to go out for a long time."

Queen Belle gently pat her shoulder. "You do what you need to do. If you need to go to the Isle, go ahead. If you want to take a break from dating nobody's going to stop you."

"Well we've got to go talk to Ben, now." King Adam stood up preparing to leave.

"King Adam and Queen Belle??"

"Yes Mal??"

"Thank you." Mal smiled at them.

Belle returned it. "It was no problem."

"Can I... call you dad and mom??"

King Adam smiled broadly. "Of course. Your like the daughter we always wanted. You are a lot like Belle too." He laughed.

Soon Mal found herself joining in. Eventually they were all laughing, and they honestly didn't know what they were even laughing about.

"Okay well then see you tomorrow, Mal." The Former Royals left.

Mal then decided to let all her feelings out. Maybe her mother had been right. Love is weak. Love is just a distraction. Love is stupid. Maybe her mother had been right when she said Mal had no time for love.

Tears fell from her eyes. Evie sat on her right, Jay on her left. Carlos sat in front of her petting Dude.

"It's okay, Mal just let it all out." Evie soothed.

Mal was always there for them and now it was their turn to return the favor.

When Mal had calmed down the boys left to go to their dorm. Mal had fallen into slumber.

Evie smiled at her sleeping sister and exhaustion washed over her. She crawled into her bed and sleep quickly arrived.

In Ben's Room*

Ben angrily paced in his spacious room. How dare his parents stop him?!?! He soon grew confused then upset. He didn't know why he was upset though.

Just then a knock on the door disrupted Ben from his thoughts.

"Come in." He mumbled. It was just barely audible from the other end of the door.

The door opened and Ben saw his parents looking very concerned and angry at the same time.

"Ben, care to explain why do you what you did at the Cotillion? Why did you break up with Mal??" Belle asked her son.

"I'm pretty sure you saw what I did at the cotillion I saw Mal waiting for me, then I told her I was sorry and Uma came. I danced with her instead. Mal looked hurt, but I love Uma now. I broke up with Mal because I love Uma more than I love Mal and I don't love Mal anymore."

Adam raised his eyebrow. "Really son??"

"Yeah. Now if you excuse me I have to go to bed."

"Ben, we just came back from Mal's dorm. You do know she's thinking about going back to the Isle??"

"Okay so?"

"I thought you cared about her son."

"Well I don't anymore."

"Think about everything, Ben. Are you sure your doing the right thing??" Belle told him taking Adam's hand to leave the room.

"Goodnight, Mom, Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight Ben." They left.

 **That's it guys!! I hoped you liked it!! Well until the next chapter!! Bye!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!! I know a new chapter already?? But I've been free a lot these few days and I'm already lovin this story!! Anyways as you know I do not own Descendans, but Disney does!! I hope you guys like it!!**

 **Mal's POV**

It's been two months since the cotillion. I've made some progress. I guess not seeing Ben does help. He's still in room arrest.

"Mal?!"

"Right sorry, Max I was thinking."

Max was King Eric and Queen Ariel's son. He also could do magic. He was really funny and nice. He was different from the other Auradonians. He was a bit bad too. Not evil, but bad. Like me. I could relate to him in a lot of ways. We were doing our homework together since it was either him or Evie and Dough. And I did not want to see them compete to answer the questions first or make-out. Which they did... a lot.

I had been pretty closed off at first. Only letting my close friends in, but Max and I had been assigned a project together. Which was how we got closer.

"Mal!!"

"What??"

"You were zoning out again."

"Right sorry."

"Well what were you thinking about??"

"What I would be doing if I was with Evie and Dough studying."

"Well you'd probably be solving a math problem and they'd be waiting for you to solve it yourself."

"Yeah. Probably."

"I think we just need to finish a few more problems and we are done."

We quickly finished them and I flipped the page to make sure there wasn't a second page. There was. I groaned. Max laughed.

"Maximilian!! What are you laughing about?? Are you happy that we have more work??"

His laughing died down and he shook his head. "Sorry. Your face was just too funny when you found out there was more."

"Really then how was it like." I question. He tries to recreate the face I made.

"Like this."

I see his face and burst into laughter. Max just watches me laugh.

"Anyways let's complete this and then we can talk."

"Of we can take a break." He suggests.

"Yeah I guess."

"So?? Did you hear??"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing."

Just then I see a very familiar king of Auradon walk in the courtyard.

I hiss at Max "What is Ben doing here??"

"He was released yesterday."

"Oh."

"Yea. That was what I was taking about."

"Well why didn't you tell me!!"

He shrugs. "I thought it would upset you."

"It's okay Max." We watch as Ben comes near us.

"Hey Mal."

I don't know what to say. I close my eyes not trusting myself to speak. Luckily Max comes to my rescue.

"I believe you are King Ben. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm so happy you brought the VK's to Auradon."

"The pleasures all mine. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Max. Son of King Eric and Queen Ariel." He formally introduced.

I quickly regain my composure and smile at Ben. "Hey Ben."

"Your friend seems... nice. Anyways mom and dad want to see you."

"I see. Max do you want to come with me??" I beg him with my eyes. "Or if you want you can go and we can complete the last few problems on our own times."

"I've got a Tourney Practice right now, sorry Mal!"

I sigh. "Where are your parents, Ben??"

"They are at their library."

I've never been to their library before. I've met with them a couple of times these past few months, but never in the library.

"Can you show me where that is??"

"Uh huh." He nodded. "Right this way."

"So Max?" He started a conversation.

I put on a calm facade, but in reality I was freaking out. Why did they have to send Ben!! Why couldn't they send Lumiere or Chip. Cogsworth would've been fine too!!

"What about Max??"

"How'd you two meet?" He asks. I roll my eyes. Why would he care?? Friends don't ask each other these questions. Heck!! I'm not even sure we're friends!!

"We got partnered for a project."

"Oh."

"So how's your relationship with Uma??" I ask in an effort to end this conversation by making it go downhill.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. They released her recently. Sometimes her love for me seems fake. I feel confused a lot of time why I even like her."

I nod. I then realize we are now in front of the castle.

"I understand what you mean. I felt that way towards my mother." I chuckle.

He laughs. "Well she's your mother right?? It's natural for a child to love their parent even if the parent isn't always the best."

"I know what you mean. Even though my dad left me and didn't want me I still love him."

"That's what family means."

"Yeah. Even if my parents were never able to love me I will love them. At first I didn't know what love was, but you did show me how to love."

"Well I'm glad I did."

I smiled. _This_ was the Ben I know and fell in love with.

"Well we are here now." He announces. I look around, this is quite the library.

"Whoah."

"I know."

"Mal!! Your finally here."

"Hey... Belle." I was about to say mom, but I didn't feel comfortable saying it in front of Ben.

"Come take a seat. Adam isn't here yet, but he should arrive shortly. Ben, you can do whatever you want."

Ben look surprised at the lack of attention from his mother, but went anyways.

"So Mal how was your last few days. We couldn't see you in a week!!"

"Well last week I was partnered with a guy named Max for a project??"

"Maximillian?? Ariel and Eric's son." She questions.

I nod. "Turns out we have a lot in common so we talk a lot. And now he's a good friend of mine. I was just doing homework with him before Ben told me you wanted to see me."

"That's nice."

"Schools been good. Nobody gives me the sympathetic looks anymore. Everyone seems to have finally accepted me. Before I thought they would never accept me. Before Ben and I broke up I thought that they only accepted me since I was his girlfriend, but now I'm happy that they've accepted the real me."

"That sounds fabulous!!"

"That was all that was interesting."

"Hey Mal!! Hey Belle!!"

"Hey Adam!!"

"Dad." I greet.

He smiles. "So what'd I miss?"

"Well Mal made friends with Eric and Ariel's son, Max. And Auradon also accepted her and now she feels a sense of belonging!!"

"Really??"

I nod. "Yup!!"

"Anyways Mal. I hope it wasn't uncomfortable on the way here since we did send Ben to get you."

"No not at all. It was awkward at first, but once we got talking it was great." I lied.

"Mal don't lie."

"Well I acted like I was fine, but on the inside I was dying."

"Next time we'll send someone else then. But Ben has changed a bit since the cotillion and we wanted you to see that."

"Yeah. I could tell. Speaking of, Ben told me some important stuff on the way here."

"Like??"

"He told me sometimes he feels Uma's love for him is fake. He told me gets confused often times to. He says he wonders why he even loves her."

"I see."

"Yeah."

"Well what did you say."

"I told him I understood what he meant??" I told them. They gave me puzzled looks. "I told him sometimes I wondered why I even loved my mother."

"And he said??"

"Its natural for a kid to love their parents even if the parents aren't the best" I explained. "Then I said he was right. I love my father even though he did leave me with my mother."

They nodded.

"Hmmm... so then Ben might really do love Uma, just not know why. But family love is different from the type Ben is in."

"Yeah. Well that doesn't matter right now. Let's talk about other things."

We talk for a long time before I excuse myself to go back to my dorm to finish my homework.

"Bye Mal!!" Belle hugs me.

I left the library and go to find my way out. But I find myself lost. I was looking around when I bump into someone. It was Ben.

"Hey Mal?? Where are you going??"

"I'm trying to find my way out of the castle."

"Oh. I can show you the way."

"Yeah, okay."

He stars guiding me out. "So you and my parents are close."

I nod. "Yeah. They came to talk to me after the cotillion."

"They told me that you planned on going back to the Isle??"

"Yeah, I did. In fact I was there for three days, in the third day when Jay, Carlos, and Evie came to visit me I asked them to take me back with them."

"Oh. Mal I'm sorry for what happened at the cotillion, but I love Uma now."

"It's fine I understand." In the inside I was breaking down. Thankfully we had arrived at the exit to the castle. I immediately leave after thanking Ben. The tears had fallen 5 steps after I got out. When I arrive at my dorm I quickly wipe my tears away and open the door. Evie looks extremely worried. The other Rotten Four members are also there. So is Lonnie and Max.

"Mal!! Where were you?!!"

"You were gone for so long!!"

"What do you mean it was only like an hour."

"No it was four hours!! It's 10, Mal!!"

"Well how did FGM not yell at you, it's way past curfew!!"

"Doesn't matter, she doesn't know!! Anyways we thought you went back to the Isle!!"

"No. I was with Ben's parents." I then find myself tackled into a hug on the ground. It was Max.

"Mal!! I was so worried!!"

"Yeah. Everyone here was." I chuckle.

"Still I was worried!"

"Are you planning on letting go anytime soon??"

"Oh right." He let go.

"Well back to your dorms everyone!! See ya tomorrow!!"

I kicked everyone out of the dorm and went to get some rest. Not long after I was sleeping.

 **They were so close to finding out!!! Now I need your opinions would you guys like Bal or Mal/Max. Mal and Max's names are so similar I just realized that you can't really ship their names... anyways bye guys!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!! It's been not too long since the last chapter, but here's a new update! You guys know I do not own the Descendants Characters or settings, pretty much anything, but the plot. Disney owns everything listed above besides the plot of course!! Anyways enjoy the Chapter!!**

 **Ben's POV**

Yesterday I returned to Auradon. I didn't see much of my old friends much, but when I did they would either ignore me or walk away. After school my mom and dad asked me to get Mal. I may have been cooped up in my room for a long time, but I know she visits a lot. I wasn't completely stuck in my room, I was still allowed to roam in the castle. I've seen Mal a few times too, and for some reason seeing her makes my heart skip a beat. Uma never made me feel that way.

I know something was strange about me. I know I dated Mal for awhile, but broke her heart when I made an appearance at the cotillion with Uma.

Anyways, I asked Evie where Mal was. She hesitated for a bit, but told me she was at the courtyard. I went there and saw Mal laughing. I looked to see what she was laughing about it was a guy. I didn't see his face though. When Mal noticed me she started talking in a hushed voice.

"Hey Mal."

No answer. Then the boy pipes up. I knew what he was doing. Mal felt uncomfortable and shocked seeing me again so Max is giving her time to regain her composure.

"I believe you are King Ben. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm so happy you brought the VK's to Auradon."

Being the polite and formal person I was raised to be ask him for his name.

"Max. King Eric and Queen Ariel's son."

He was probably one of the only Auradonians with family of royalty that didn't have a name related to their parents.

I tell Mal my parents want to see her. She asks Max to come. He excuses himself though. We have a rather awkward conversation on the way to the library. And a few hours later I see her looking puzzled. What was she doing here??

She tells me she got lost and I happily take her to the exit. I don't know why, but I feel so happy and nervous at the same time around her.

And that was pretty much yesterday. I just entered school. Uma was released this morning so she should be here. I didn't feel very excited to see her to be honest. All I know is that I'm 'madly' in love with her.

As I strolled through the hallway I hear a lot of people talking. None of the words catch my attention. But someone's voice does. It was a familiar voice. "Evie have you seen Max??"

Jealousy washes over me. Of course Mal was looking for _Max._

"Mal!! Evie!!" I hear a voice from behind me call out.

Mal grins. "Hey Max!!"

I sigh and continue on my journey for Uma. I then see her blue and black braids and my head tells me _there's the girl you love!!_ I go over to her. Then see she was pushing someone to the ground.

"What the heck!! Why did you trip me!!"

"I-I di-d-didn't mean to. So-someone sho-shoved me and I fell. T-then you tr-tri-ipped on m-my body." The girl squeaked.

I say her name In a calming tone hoping to calm her down. Her anger was not affected by it though. She just ignores me.

"You deserve this." Uma smirks. She raises her hand to hit the girl, but someone grabs her hand.

Uma whips around to see who it was. When everyone sees who it was they gasp. It was Mal.

"Causing trouble already, Uma?? Over something as petty as this too?? I really did expect more from you. I thought Ben helped you see the good in yourself."

Uma growls. "Let. Go. Of. My. Hand."

"Evie, can you get the poor girl away??"

Evie rushes to the girl and helps her up. She whispers something and the girl nods. The girl shoots a thankful smile at Mal and Evie escorts her out.

"Why'd you have to ruin all the fun, Mal?!!"

"Your first evil act should not be wasted in something like that."

"I suppose I should thank you if it wasn't a lie!! Gone soft, Mal??"

Mal kept calm and actually smiled at Uma. "Well Uma I have better things to do than argue with you. Anyways, I'm going to get to class."

"Aww Mal your so generous letting me go." Uma taunts.

Mal just turned away. "Not generous, smart. Why would I waste my time with you??" She started walking away yelling behind her, "You guys can go, I mean you are Auradonians!! Can't be late, now can we??"

She stopped when she was directly in front of her friends that were at the front of the crowd.

I then realize I should get going. I go to Uma first.

I shoot her a warm smile. "Hey Uma."

"Oh it's you. I'm not in a good mood. Mal is just..." Uma trailed off.

"Well she was kind of right, Uma. You turned good remember? Don't forget that and actually try to be nicer."

The pirate groaned. "Not you too!!"

"Let's get to class."

"Do I have to? I have Remedial Goodness 101." She muttered.

"Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay are in that class now."

She rolled her eyes and sarcastically remarked,"Yay. I can't wait to see my best friends!!"

I laughed. "They aren't that bad, besides they are the closest thing you've got to friends besides me."

"I hate Mal. No I loathe her. There's nobody I hate more, Ben. I hate her friends cause they are _her_ friends. I hate everything about her. I don't think you can call that friends."

I frowned. "Why do you despise Mal so much??"

"I've got my reasons."

"Care to share??"

"Nope. I don't do the thing people call caring."

"Well you seem to care if Mal gets to you so much."

She glared at me. I guess I crossed a line. Just then the bell rings. I'm late.

"I'm already late so I'll walk you to Remedial Goodness??"

"I would say no, but since I have no idea where it is I guess you have to."

I laughed. "Okay then over here."

When we arrive at the classroom we push the doors open which was odd since the doors were rarely closed. I look around to see they are taking a test.

"Umm Hi??" I say gaining their attention. "Uma's in your class, so yah."

The VK's just blankly look at me before turning back to their tests. The FGM looks slightly mad.

"Late?? Uma I understand, but Ben your late too. And your not even in this class!! I expected more from you."

I sheepishly rub the back of my neck. "Yeah sorry. Well..." I start thinking about what to say.

"They're just late. There's no excuse." Mal cuts in.

I actually felt relieved. It was either that or tell the FGM about what Uma did. Uma was lot thankful of Mal.

"No. No. I have an excuse. _Mal_ was a part of it too."

"Explain??"

Uma put on an innocent smile. "Well someone tripped and Mal tripped on the person. Then Mal threatened the person. And was about to hurt them when I stepped in and helped the poor girl. I took her to the nurse." Sweetness was laced in her voice.

I knew it was a lie, but I didn't feel angry. My head told me that I loved Uma and I shouldn't get mad at her. And I listened. I then take in Mal and her group's reaction.

Mal was actually managing to smile keeping a calm facade. Evie rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but Mal stopped her. Jay was looking angry. Carlos just gave her a look of disgust.

Mal looked at the FGM. "Surely you don't believe that story. In fact we can even call the girl if you don't believe me."

The FGM looked confused. She couldn't punish the student without absolute certainty. She believed Mal, but she couldn't be biased while making the decision. So she nodded. "What's the girl's name."

Apparently Evie knew her since she spoke up. "Lacy Scinto."

Uma smiled. "Or we could ask _Ben_ here."

Jay scoffed. "There is no way I'm trusting him again." That comment stung. I knew I had hurt Mal, but I hadn't realized I would lose their trust.

A few minutes later Lacy was in here. She explained what really happened. Uma was let off the hook since she didn't actually hurt the girl and it was her first day.

I realized I wasn't supposed to be in this class. "Anyways sorry for interrupting. I've got to go. I'm kind of late."

I ran to my class. The teacher gave me detention.

I went to my next class after that which was Chemistry. Usually I worked with Mal for that. Oh yeah, Mal was in that class with me. When I got there I saw Mal was already there and she was working with Max. Huh Max was in this class??

I see a few boys try to flirt with her. I feel jealously wash over me. Luckily, Mal always either rejects them or Max glares at them.

After class was a break. I was going to my locker when Chad catches my attention. It seemed like he was trying to catch Audrey's attention. It looked really strange.

"What are you doing, Chad??"

"Uhhh, trying to get Audrey to go out with me again." He says like it was obvious.

"Yeah I know that, but why?"

"Well I still like her."

"You know she and Jay started going out??"

"WHAT?!?"

"Looks like someone is having love problems."

He snorts. "Not as much as you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you obviously seem conflicted. You say you like Uma, but it doesn't seem like that. You two are going out, but it seems like there really isn't any romantic feelings involved. I think _you_ like Mal. I saw you gaze at her on science class."

"Wow, Chad. That was actually pretty smart."

"Unless you don't actually have feelings for Mal and are weary she'll figure out something." Chad gasps. "Are you just going out with Uma since you don't have feelings for Mal and you decided to break up with her by going out with Uma?!? Ben that's just mean!!"

"What?!? Where'd you get that idea?"

He shrugged. "It was worth a try."

I then see some purple hair at the corner of my eyes. Her locker wasn't far from mine. Evie left her and Max joined her.

I see Mal blush and frown.

"BEN?!!"

"Huh??"

"I said, maybe you like someone else and you didn't want to tell Mal directly so you stared going out with Uma. So you basically broke up with Mal and is trying to make the girl you like jealous at the same time!!" Chad triumphantly smiled.

 _Where the heck is he getting these ideas_. "What is wrong with you Chad??"

He shrugged. "You didn't answer my question."

"No that's not what's it. You were right about me being confused. My heads telling me that I love Uma. But my heart is telling me I love Mal." I confess. _Wait why am I confessing my feelings to this guy of all people!?_

"Then why are you with Uma. Didn't your dad tell you to follow your heart??"

"Your right he did."

"Well then is your heart really telling you, you love Mal??"

"I think??"

"Well before you do anything, you have to be _sure_. So make sure of your feelings before you do anything."

"You know Chad. Your actually pretty wise!! Why don't you actually say more things like that??"

"Oh noooo. There is no way I'm doing that again. That hurt my brain!! That was just way to much thinking on my part."

"Well I'm going to think all of this out."

"Well you might want to make your decision before Friday since there's a party that day."

"Wait there is??"

"Yah. Shouldn't you know?? Your the King!! They are celebrating the FGM's birthday."

"Oh."

"Well you might want to make your decision before then so you have time to ask them to the party. If you choose Mal you can remake your relationship with her. If it's Uma then it can help your relationship."

"Wow Chad."

"Okay well I'm going to try Audrey again... AUDREY!! AUDREY." He started doing a really strange dance trying to get her attention. He even tried singing. I laughed. And the Chad I know is finally back.

 **That's it Guys!! Surprisingly, Chad was the one to help Ben. Thanks for reading guys!! Please continue to tell me if you want Mal/Max or Bal. Right now more people have asked for Mal/Max.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!! You all know I do NOT own Descendants. That goes to Disney. Anyways I hope this chapter pleases you guys.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Mal's POV**

It was Uma's first day and she was already causing trouble. I had to stop her about 7 times today. Unfortunately she was in every single one of my classes. Whoever made her schedule must be really dumb. Everyone knows about the feud I have with Uma.

I was making my way to the tree in the courtyard that Max and I usually hung out at. The others were going to meet us there. When I entered the courtyard I saw the others were already waiting for me. I noticed Jane wasn't there though.

"Hey Guys, where's Jane??"

"Oh she's getting everything ready for the party." Evie answers.

"What party?"

Max gave me a surprised look. "It's the FGM's Birthday this Friday!! Everyone knows!!"

"What?!?"

"Apparently not everyone." Lonnie says.

I look at her. "Wait so where is it??"

"Where most parties and balls are held." Chad says like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"So the ball room??"

"Yes!!" Audrey laughs.

I frown. "Can someone tell me everything I need to know??"

Audrey volunteers, "Okay its for the FGM's birthday, obviously!! It's at the ball room."

"Stop stating the facts I already know!!"

"Okay!! Okay!! Wear something nice. Not something like the cotillion or Coronation dress you wore, something less formal than that."

I shrug. "Evie can you make my dress?"

"Sure. Your still paying though."

"What!! I'm your best friend." I whine.

She shakes her head. "Nope. I need money."

"Fine. Anything else Audrey??"

"You should bring a birthday gift."

"Wait!! Does she really get that many birthday gifts!!"

"Yeah. Most royalty does."

"Oh wow."

"Mal I'm sure you'll get a lot of birthday gifts too, when it's your birthday. I mean this is Auradon. You'll actually get birthday gifts now that your here." Carlos grins.

Audrey frowns. "Anyways, you should probably get a date unless you want boys flirting with you cause they are already are now and if you wear a pretty dress imagine how much more people will."

"Okay?? You want me to find a date in under a few days??"

"Yup!! And that's it."

"Ok great!! I'll focus on all that later, now what do you guys want to do??"

 _*Time Skip: Three Hours*_

"Okay bye guys!! See you tomorrow!!" Carlos called leaving, Dude trailing behind him.

Everyone started leaving. I was about to leave when I heard a voice behind me.

"Mal wait!!"

"Yeah, Max, what do you need??"

He seemed a bit nervous. "Uhh... uhmm... will you..." He fidgets. I wait for him to continue. "be my date for the party?"

I smile. I actually did like Max. Whenever I see him my heart skips a beat. It doesn't compare to what I had with Ben, but I still liked him, a lot. I hadn't realized my feelings for him at first, but once I did I didn't know what to do. "Sure, Max."

His eyes widen and he grins. "Really?!!"

I nod. "I said sure, didn't I??"

"Great. Can't wait??"

I laugh. "Don't make things awkward."

"Right sorry."

"Well I'm going to go back to my dorm, now. See you later."

"Bye." He waved as I walk away.

I open the door to see Evie sitting on her bed with a big smile.

"Sooooo??" She smirked. I frowned.

"Uhmm... I don't know??"

"Did Max ask you to go with him to the party?!?" So that's what this is about.

I nod. "And?? Did you say yes?!?"

I nod. Evie squeals. I cover my ears. "Geez Evie!!"

"Sorry!! It's just this is your first date ever since cotillion."

I laugh. "So this is a date to you??"

"Sure!! Your his date to the party, therefore it's a date."

"Well I've got homework to do." I say sitting on the desk. I pull out my homework and start working on it. I hear Evie saying things about my dress to the party, my hair, and etc. which I mute out.

 **Ben's POV**

I was sitting at my desk pondering what Chad told me. Is my heart telling me Uma and Mal?? Mal or Uma?? I decided to go see Uma. I knocked on her dorm that she had alone since everyone was afraid of her and didn't want to share with her. The door swings open.

She smiles, but I could tell it was forced. "Hey Ben."

"Hey Uma. Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow??"

She seems unsure. "Uhhh surrrre."

"Great then I'll come get you tomorrow an hour after school if that's fine with you."

"Yeah. It's not like I've got anything to do."

"Okay??" I turn to leave. I head back to my dorm. And take a seat on my chair. I didn't really feel excited about my date with her, though. I look out my window to see Mal and her friends. They all leave except Mal and Max. Mal is about to go when she suddenly stops and turns back to Max. Max says something to her, I see her smile. She says something and Max looks extremely happy. I wonder what they were taking about. I go lay on my bed to think for awhile longer. I guess I'll figure out if I really do like Uma tomorrow. Where should I take her?? The Enchanted Lake??

No. That's where I took Mal.

Uma does like the ocean I could take her to the beach?? I decide to do that.

 _*Time Skip: The Next Day, Ben's Date with Uma*_

I was on my way to Uma's dorm, I see Mal leaning against the wall talking to Max. She laughs, I frown. Not many people could make her laugh, only her extremely close friends and me. Well I guess not me anymore...

I see Jay and Carlos approach them. "Hey Mal. Hey Max." Carlos greets. I keep walking.

Just as I was about to get close to them, Mal sees me. "Hey Ben." She smiles. For some reason I feel all my worries disappear. I don't think about Uma or anything else.

"Hey Mal. Hey Guys."

"Hi Ben." They all say.

Jay asks. "So Ben where you off to??"

"To Uma's"

Their expressions turn bitter. They all quiet down. Max then speaks. "Well we gotta go. See you around!!" He starts walking away pulling the others along. It was clearly a lie. I shrug and continue on my way to Uma's.

When I knock she answers. I notice she didn't bother to get ready in any way. She was in her usual, pirate suit.

"You might want to pack a bathing suit."

"Why??"

"Well it's a surprise, but we are going for a swim."

She brightens up and goes into her room. A few minutes later she returns with a bag. "Okay."

I decided we could walk. The beach wasn't far. We were taking a walk through the Enchanted forest. I noticed we were close the beach. I ask her to close her eyes. She hesitantly does. I guide her. The sand warms my feet and in pretty sure she feels it too so I let her open her eyes.

"Open." She does.

She looks excited. "Can we swim now!!"

I chuckle. "No. We have to eat first." She groans.

I lead her to a Pavilion that gives us a nice view of the beach. I had set up food there. I pull out her seat and motion for her to sit. She sits down I push her seat in. I go around to my seat and take a seat there.

I tell her about myself. It reminds me of my date with Mal. She sits and nods. She doesn't seem like she really cares though. I decide to bring her into the conversation.

"So can you tell me more about yourself??"

She reluncantly nods, "I'm the daughter of Ursula, obviously. And I like to swim."

"Yeah know that."

"My best friends are Harry and Gil."

"That too."

"I like the color blue. I have a brother."

"Anything else??"

"I hate Mal??"

"Yeah I know that. Nobody ever told me why though."

Uma smirks. "I'll tell you."

"Okay??"

"Mal and I were best friends. Then Mal started going out with Harry even though I liked him."

"Wait she told me she never went on a date before on our first date."

Uma snorted. "That was a lie. Anyways they were the two baddest on the Isle."

"Wow I never thought you'd admit something like that."

Uma glared at me. "And eventually Mal called me 'not bad enough' and "Shrimpy". Then she kicked me out of her gang and replaced me with Evie. Then I started my own group. Mal eventually broke Harry's heart and he joined my group. Of course she and her group practically ruled the Isle. Everyone was afraid of them. We were the second scariest right after them. So I had a grudge against them."

"So you were jealous of her??"

"I was not jealous!!"

"Okay fine!! Usually nobody tells me this, why'd you tell me??"

"So you could realize how evil Mal is."

"She doesn't sound that evil..."

"She stole Harry from me only to break up with him!!"

"Okay well I guess he wasn't right for her."

"She called me shrimpy and not bad enough!! I was worse than the majority of her group. She calls me not bad enough then replaces me with Evie who is hardly even bad."

"So you are mad at her since she replaced you??"

"Uh obviously!! Seriously are you that dumb!!"

"Okay I'm sorry!"

"Okay well she always got everything she wants."

I roll my eyes. She was kind of sounding childish now.

"And ever since then I tried making her life the worst t could be."

"Oh. To be honest I think both of you are at fault here."

"No!! No!! NO!!! _Mal_ was obviously being selfish, spoiled, and dumb!! She called _me_ not bad enough!!"

"Well your good now so does it really matter?? Here in Auradon you learn to forgive."

"Right like she forgave me."

"To be fair you kind of already got your revenge on her."

"How??"

"You did steal me from her."

"But she still looks so happy!!"

"Happy is a good thing."

"She doesn't deserve happiness." Uma grumbles.

"Well are you done eating??" I ask.

She nods.

"Okay lets go for a swim then." I say pulling her up. "Go get changed." I run over to somewhere where she can't see me and get changed into my swim shorts. Once I finish I run into the water. I see her walking over. We swim for awhile. A few hours later I'm dropping her off at her dorm and going back to mine.

That night I laid on my bed and realized. What I feel for Uma isn't love. It's like what I felt for Audrey.

 _No you love Uma!!_ My head yells. For some reason I start thinking about the song Mal sang on our first date. She didn't know I heard her though. After her sweet voice softens into silence I realize the song was over. I most importantly love Mal. I wonder why is my head telling me I love Uma then?? I think of what Chad told me, 'Didn't your dad always tell you to follow your heart?' I decide I would ask Mal to the party.

The next morning I get ready for school. I knock on Mal's dorm. Nobody comes to open it. I knock again. Evie opens it.

"Hey Ben."

"Good morning Evie. Do you know where Mal is??"

"She left early for school. She's probably in the art room though. That's where she usually is in the mornings she goes early. Why?"

"I need to talk to her."

"Okay well bye!!"

She shuts the door and I make my way to the art room. When I get there I see her drawing a picture of her friends sitting by a tree. I see Mal in the corner of the paper walking towards her friends. Her back was the side the drawing showed. She was drawing Dude in right in Carlos' lap.

"Hey Mal." I say. She jumps and the pencil goes upwards drawing a line through Carlos.

"Ben!! You just ruined Carlos!!" She starts erasing Carlos and starts redrawing him.

"Mal!! Can we talk??"

"Sure Ben." She finishes drawing Carlos' body outline and turns to me. I suck on some air and start talking.

 **Mal's POV**

"Hey Mal can we talk."

I finish drawing the outline of Carlos' body and out my pencil down and turn to him. I felt uncomfortable being here with him, but decided to ignore it.

"Sure Ben."

He takes a deep breath and says. "Mal, will you go to the party this Friday with me?"

My blood was boiling. "You expect me to all of a sudden forgive you, after you dumped me for Uma!! I loved you, Ben. Then you destroyed my trust by bringing in Uma."

"I'm sorry, Mal. But please. I thought I loved Uma, but I don't!"

"Sorry Ben, but no. Besides someone already asked me."

"Who??"

"Max."

His expression turned from remorse to sadness.

"Just go with Uma. I'm sure you'll learn to love her."

Ben opened his mouth to speak. But I beat him to it. "Just go, Ben." I pointed to the door. He glumly got up and left. I sighed. Tears pooled in my eyes. I swiped my arm over them successfully wiping them only to be replaced by new ones. I gave up and let them fall.

 **That's it!! Ben realized his feelings for Mal a bit too late!! I hoped you guys liked it!! Anyways Bye!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

**HEY!!! Here's a new Chapter!!! Anyways, thanks for all the PM's and Reviews telling me your opinions on Mal/Max or Bal. Based on your opinions I chose the pairing that got more votes. I won't tell you which pairing did get more votes though. You all know I don't Own Descendants, Disney does. Enjoy!!**

TTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Ben's POV**

Mal just rejected me... I was so dumb!! I didn't even think about her feelings before asking her.

I see Mal's blue haired friend walk past me. "Hey Ben."

"Hi Evie."

"Ben, what's wrong??"

"Nothing."

"Ben. I'm not dumb. There's obviously something wrong."

I look up to her. "I asked Mal to go to the FGM's party with me."

"And she rejected?" I nod. "Well Max did ask her to the party already."

"Yeah. Mal said that when she was yelling at me."

Evie looked surprised. "She yelled at you?"

"Yeah. She did have a point though. I did break up with her and replace her right away with Uma. And it was right after she saved me too."

"Yeah. Why did you do that anyways, Ben??" Evie asked.

I shrug. "I don't even know. My head was screaming at me that I should be with Uma. And even if I tried to ignore it, I couldn't. My head was telling me 'Mal doesn't love you anymore!!' Or 'You don't deserve Mal."

"You may have hurt Mal, Ben. But your still kind of my friend. I know something is wrong. I could tell your confused. But Ben why are you listening to your head. Remember what you told us at the Coronation??"

I nodded. I knew where this was heading. Mal asked me how I knew she was good. I told her I was following my heart. She replied by telling me she wanted to follow my heart too.

"Good. Follow your heart. Mal, Jay, Carlos, and I know what you are feeling. We had this struggle too. When we came to Auradon we were divided between good or evil. Evil was drilled into or heads by our parents. But that wasn't what our hearts were telling us. We eventually followed our hearts and look how we turned out." She smiles.

"Your right, Evie. I don't know what got to me." Then my eyes widened. "Oh my Fairy Godmother."

"What?"

"I know what happened!!"

The memories of cotillion came flooding back to me.

 _*Flashback: Cotillion*_

 _"Good luck." I smiled at Mal._

 _She returned it. "Thanks. You too." She turned around and started walking out. I beamed watching her walk down. She was looking radiant. I saw the crowd marvel at her. Just then something moved behind me. There was nobody except me and Mal in here. I turned around frowning._

 _"Hey Ben." No way. She was supposed to be on the Isle!!_

 _"Uma. How'd you get here??"_

 _"Well I can swim. Mom made sure of that."_

 _Then she started muttering something. Then she looked at me. She spelled me._

 _*Flashback End*_

"BEN!!!!" Evie was waving her hands in my eyes.

Uma spelled me. "Uma spelled me." I told Evie. She gasped.

"What??"

"Uma spelled me."

"Ben. Come with me."

She started walking away. I followed her. She stopped and knocked on a door.

Evie shouted "Fairy Godmother!!"

The door swung open. "Yes Evie??"

"Ben thinks he was spelled."

"Spelled??"

"Why kind of spell??"

"I think Uma love spelled me."

The FGM looked stunned. "Come on In!!"

Evie and I obeyed. We took a seat on the chairs in front of her desk.

"Now give me a minute."

She left the room leaving us to wait. Evie and I just talked while we waited. About 20 minutes later she returned with her wand.

She waved her wand saying her signature, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!!". Sparks wrapped itself around me. When they dispersed she opened her mouth to say something.

"You are under a Love Spell. It was very powerful magic. Any idea if it was a chant or a potion of some sort??"

"It was a chant." I told her.

The FGM nodded. "This is one of the most powerful love spells. It can only come from one place if it was a chant. It could've been my wand or... Maleficent's spellbook. So it must've been Maleficent's spellbook, but I believe that is with Mal?? We are going to need it if we want to find out the cure."

Evie shook her head. "She lost it in... The Isle. So either Uma found it or someone else did and gave it to her."

"Or she stole it."

"Right. Anyways that doesn't matter we just need to get it. Uma probably still had it. So we need to steal it from her!!"

"Can't I just go into the Enchanted Lake."

The FGM shook her head to my disappointment. "The Enchanted Lake can't wash away all magic. This is a pretty strong Love Spell."

 _Don't do it!! Why bother, you love Uma!!!_ My head shrieked. I groaned. "Shut Up!!"

"Excuse me??" The FGM asked offended.

I realized I had said it out loud. "No no!! I was taking to my head!!"

Evie chuckled. "So anyways we have to steal this spellbook."

The FGM winced when Evie said steal. " _If_ stealing is nessecary."

"What other way is there?? Ask her?? Do you expect me to go and ask her 'Hi Uma!! I know you hate me and all, but I heard you had Mal's spellbook. So can I please have it??' And she'll be all like. "Sure!! Here's your spellbook. Just don't let Mal have it!!" Yeah, NO WAY!!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Evie was right. Then I have an idea, "What if we had Mal do it?!?"

"Well even if we somehow miraculously convince Mal to ask Uma, Uma won't give it to her."

"Exactly!! Mal will get mad and then they will start throwing insults at each other and maybe even fight. Then we can get into her room and steal the book."

"Why go through all that trouble?"

"Uma never leaves her room unless she is at school, swimming, or on a date with me."

"Can't you just go on a date with Uma?? When Mal gets into a fight with Uma she gets moody for the rest of the day."

"But whenever I go on a date with her, it's so awkward."

"Pleaaaaaase Ben. It's for Mal."

"Fine." I grumble.

Evie squeals. "Yay!! Thank you!!!"

The FGM then kicks us out of her office yelling at us to get to class.

I smile. I may have to go on a date with Uma, but at least now I might have another chance with Mal.

 **That's the end of the chapter, guys!! This fanfic is nearing an end, tell me what you think about it so far. Follow and Favorite if you like it!! Thanks for reading this chapter!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!! Disclaimer: I don't Own Descendants, Disney does. I only own the plot and the OC's. I hope you guys like this chapter!!**

 **Mal's POV**

"MAL!!!" Evie came running into my room looking slightly angry, but mostly happy.

I look up from my books, "What's up??"

"I heard Uma has your spellbook!!" She says.

I jump up, "Really!!! Of course!!! I accidently dropped in the Isle and she must've found it or someone must've gotten it and she had Harry take it."

"Right."

"What should I do??" I ask.

"I don't know, you're the schemer."

"Maybe I can get Jay to steal it. Actually no, Uma almost never leaves her room when school isn't in progress."

"Yeah. Why does she do that, though??"

"Well she is here by herself, and has nobody to really actually talk to..." I trailed off just realizing how lonely Uma might be. No Harry Hook or Gil. Then another thought occurs to me, "Oh my fairy godmother. She's going to try to steal the wand!!!"

"What??" Evie seems confused.

I face her, "She tried making us get the wand for her back at the Isle before cotillion, she's going to try again. And there's nothing that could convince her otherwise. I bet she's confused like we were, and for her there's nobody that could help her."

Evie gasped, "You're right!!"

"Well we can focus on that later, she has my spellbook and it could help her get the wand. First we need to get my spellbook." I decide, "I'm going to first confront her about it. If that doesn't work I'll start a fight with her while Jay gets it!!"

Evie looked a bit unsure, but agreed, "Yeah that's a great idea!!"

I nodded and went to go find Uma. I knocked on her dorm room, I heard Uma groan and mutter something. Another voice replies and the door is opened.

A girl with wavy blond hair and green eyes opened, I recognized her as Amelia, Kristoff and Anna's daughter. "Hi Amelia!! Is Uma here??" Although I knew the answer. She looked hesitant, but relunctantly nodded and calling Uma.

"What do you what, Mal?" She coldly said.

"I heard you have my spellbook??"

"Where did you hear that from??"

"Evie."

"And how would she know??"

I shrugged, "Well do you have it?!?"

"Nope." She lied. I could tell when she lies, I was her best friend before.

I sighed, "Uma. I know you're lying. Give. Me. My. Spellbook."

"No."

"Fine have it your way." I mutter a spell I memorized to freeze her. I wave my hands and her eyes widens and she freezes it. Smirking, I go into the room. I freeze Amelia as well and go to find my spellbook. I search through all her things.

My hand hits something hard and rectangular, smiling I grab it and pull it out triumphantly. I run my hand over the leather cover and my mother's dragon emblem. I flipped through the pages, taking in the scent of old paper. I tucked it under my arms and unfreeze Uma and Amelia while leaving. I walk to Evie and my room. Walking through the already open door and throw the book on the bed and flop down on the bed. The book flipped to a page. My eyes bolted from left to right. The words took a bit to sink in. Why would Uma be looking at a Love Spell. I scan the page and notice a note at the bottom of the page.

"Oh my FGM. Uma love spelled Ben."

Just then Evie dashes in, she asks, "Did you get your book?!" She sees my spellbook and sighs in relief.

I raise my eyebrows. _Why was she so concerned??_ I voiced my thoughts. She looks flustered.

"Uhhhh... uhmmm. Well you'r my best friend!! And besides if Uma had it you don't know what could have happened!!"

"Yeah. She spelled Ben."

"You know!?!"

I frown, "You knew and you didn't tell me??"

Evie nods, "Ben and I were talking and he realized he was love spelled."

"Well why didn't you tell me before you made me get the love spell?? But why would she do that??"

"Maybe so she steal the FGM's wand. I mean it's what you did."

"Your right!!! We have to convince her not to. Make her want to stay. We have to become her friend so she wants to stay."

"I don't know..." Evie said. "Well how about we cure the love spell first?"

"Nope. We need to stop Uma as soon as possible."

Evie sighed, but nodded. We went down to Uma's room. When she came to the door we smiled.

"What? What do you want now??" Uma said through gritted teeth.

"Well first I want to apologize for everything. And I was hoping we could be friends again??" I lied hopefully.

Uma shook her head, "No way."

"Well fine, but I know you love spelled, Ben. I also know your trying to get the wand and I'm going to stop you."

"What how do you know?!?"

"Well I saw your notes in my love spelled and Evie heard from Ben."

"BEN KNOWS!?!"

I nod smirking. "Anyways how are you liking Auradon so far??"

"I don't have time for this!! Move!!!" Uma pushes me back making me lose my balance and stagger. I end up falling.

She storms away. Evie and I just watch her go.

"Mal you okay??" I hear a voice say. Max.

I turn to see him, "Yup. Fine."

"Everything is not fine, Mal!! We were supposed to make friends with her."

"Well we can just stop her like we stopped Maleficent and stopped her at the Isle."

"What are you guys talking about??"

I pick myself up from the floor and dust myself off before facing Evie asking her a silent question, Should we tell him??

Evie nodded. I faced Max again, "well you know about Cotillion and how I went back to the Isle and Ben got kidnapped right??" I explain to him everything, he looks baffled at the end of it.

"So does..."

"What??" I ask.

"Does Ben..." he started earning a expectant look from me. "Does Ben still love you??" I then realized that Ben was love spelled meaning he might still love me. "Oh my gosh." I gasped. I think for awhile. He asked me to accompany him to the FGM's party, he does. "He does."

"Well what are you going to do, Mal??"

"I don't know."

Then another thought hits me, I acted so coldly to him this morning. I yelled at him for something that wasn't his fault.

"What _am_ I going to do??"

I see Max looking slightly upset and worried, "Whatever makes you happy."

I sighed. Great just another thing on my mind.

 **That's the Chapter everyone!! Kind of short I know. As I was writing this I realized I'm not a very good writer, but I am only 13 so yeah... I'll give every chapter my 100% to make up for that. Anyways I'll see you guys next time!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update in such a long time!! I was on vacation, but I'm back now!! I might be busy with school starting though, so please be patient with me. Anyways, here's a new chapter!! Wait!! I don't Own Descendants. Disney does. Now you can read the chapter.**

 **Mal's POV**

I sat on my bed thinking about everything. Ben loves me. Sighing I decide to keep my mind off of it for now. But, my thoughts keep returning to that subject. Ben or Max? Ben was probably the nicest guy you'll meet. He was sweet. He was also very understanding. He was easy to be around. And Max was relatable. He was funny. And nice, but not as nice as Ben. He had an evil side like me.

Sighing I push open the door. Fairy Godmother's Party is tomorrow. I promised I'd go with Max. I'll have to see if my feelings for Max is the same as Ben.

I go to find Evie knowing she will be able to help keep my mind off things. Lonnie tells me she went out for new material for her dresses. Of course, she'll need to make new dresses for the FGM's birthday party. She's gotten a lot of more customers since Cotillion. They saw what she did with some of the people's dresses.

I go back to my dorm and see that she was there working on a dress.

"Great Mal your here!! I need you to try this dress on so I can make some adjustments."

I nod and pull the dress on. It was a baby blue dress off the shoulder dress. The top was lace with flower imprints. The skirt was knee length. The dress had a white silk belt around it. It was tight.

"It's kind of tight."

"Okay great. Anything else??"

I shook my head. Evie started making the adjustments while I stood there thinking.

 **Ben's POV**

I was sitting in my office signing some paperwork when the door burst open. A certain daughter of Ursula stood there looking panicked.

I smile at her.

"So Ben. I heard you know about the Love Spell??"

I frowned, "Where'd you hear that."

"Mal."

"How would she know??"

"Evie."

"Evie told her!!?? She wasn't supposed to."

"Not the point. So well are you still in love with me?"

I reluncantly shook my head, "Well... no. Not really. At first I did, but then I soon realized I really loved Mal. I'm sorry Uma."

"Are you crazy Ben?!? She's evil. I'm sure you want to know about what she did to me."

"You already told me??"

Uma shook her head, "Not the whole story. I didn't mention the part where she dumped a bucket of shrimp on my head so I smelled horrible for the next few weeks. She convinced everyone to call me 'Shrimpy'."

"She wouldn't do that."

"Maybe you just don't know the real Mal." Uma innocently said.

"Uma why did you love spell me. You made it pretty clear you don't love me. Why did you do it?"

"I-I ca-can't tell you."

"Well I think you wanted me to get the barrier lowered."

"What?!? I mean. That's not true. Why would I do that??"

"Cause well you tried to when you kidnapped me and you told me to have the barrier broken as a gift for you."

Uma groaned, "Okay fine. You got me. But I know your not going to say anything. Your too nice."

I sighed in defeat. I knew it was true. I wouldn't do anything about it.

"Anyways do you still love Mal even after you heard what she did to me?"

I nodded, "of course. People make bad choices."

"Ben. Your just too trusting."

"I've been told that many times. And I've accepted it by now."

"Whatever."

 **Mal's POV**

Ben or Max?? Max or Ben? They both have their cons. I need someone to make sure I'm good. Max can do that, but not all the time. He can be bad. But Max I can easily talk to. But so could Ben, even if we don't have the same opinions on something we can just feel comfortable talking to each other.

As much as I didn't want to admit it. The answer was pretty clear. It was Ben. I might've been able to convince myself that I didn't love Ben, but it wasn't true. I loved Ben and never stopped loving him.

"Evie!!" I groaned. "I don't know what to do?!"

"Do what?"

"Choose. Ben or Max."

"Well which one do you love more? And don't give me that 'I love them the same' crap. Everyone says it when they're in your position. But I know it's not true. They do."

I nod, "I honestly love Ben more. But I can't just leave Max!!"

"Well Mal if you don't pick Ben then Max will continue loving you while you will love Ben. And if you love Ben more then Max isn't right for you. And you aren't right for Max. Max could be a lot happier with the right person. If your heart is telling you Ben then do it. Follow your heart, Mal."

"Your right."

"Uh huh. Now you need to tell Max, you chose Ben and he's going to have to find someone else to the FGM's birthday celebration."

"I can't just do that E!! What if Ben already chose someone else for it. There are so many people that would love to go with him." I reply. "I'll go with him to the FGM's party then tell him after."

"Okay then. But you shouldn't lead Max on like that."

"I know. I'll try not to."

"Good. He's a good friend. We don't want to lose him as a friend."

"I know." I sigh.

"Well I've got some dress fittings so you can leave."

"Bye E!! Thanks for the help."

 _*Time Skip: FGM's Party*_

I slipped into my dress. A knock on the door caught my attention. I opened it to reveal Max.

"Hey Max!!"

"You look beautiful."

I couldn't resist the blush that crept up my check, "Thanks so do you!! Now let's go."

He seemed surprised that I was being so rushed but I was nervous.

We were about to enter when I remembered I forgot the FGM's gift. "Wait I have to go get the birthday gift I got for FGM."

He nodded. "I'll come with you."

I groan when I can't find the gift where I left it. Evie must've organized the room. I open drawer after drawer searching for it. I find it about 10 minutes later. Two minutes later I'm standing outside the party once again. Max opens the doors for me and we walk in. I realize we were late as everyone was already here and staring at us. I ignore their stairs and take Max's hand making my way down the steps. I see Evie mouth 'remember what I said'. I nod in her direction she smiles. I make my way to the pile of gifts and put my gift with it.

A few hours later I find myself sitting at a table bored. Max had left an hour ago as his younger sister was sick. I silently bite into a strawberry. The sweet taste brings a smile to my face.

"Haven't changed a bit. Still loves strawberries." A familiar voice says. I finish my strawberry before greeting him.

"Hey Ben."

"Well what are you doing? You should be enjoying the party!! Where's Max?"

"Well I'm sitting here eating strawberries." I say. He laughs. I continue "And Max's younger sister is sick so he had to go tend to her."

He plops down in the seat next to me, "Well that's no reason why you can't be enjoying the party. I'm sure you'll find someone that will be willing to hang out with you. You've got your friends and tons of admirers."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?"

He slowly nodded embarrassed, "Actually it is."

I chuckled, "I'm pretty sure I'm still not your girlfriend."

He looks a bit hurt, "I know... it's just I still love you."

I don't know what got over me, but I kissed him on the cheek before smiling and saying, "I love you too."

"Really?!?" His eyes were wide. Shock was oozing from his voice. I nodded.

"Well when I found out you were under a Love Spell and still loved you I thought and realized I still love you."

He grinned, "That's... That's Great!!! Wait. What about Max?"

"I'm sure he'll find someone else." I sigh.

He nods. I then state, "Well we are still just friends."

"Huh?"

"Well I'm still Max's date to this party." I reminded.

Realization dawned on his face, "Ohhh... but he's gone?"

I thought for a bit, "I suppose your right. I wonder how I'll tell Max though. I hope he'll take it well."

"Well want to dance?" He offered me his hand. I beamed at him and accepted.

"My pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Yeah. I guess you are pretty lucky."

"Well I'm the king. Your the lucky one."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay then. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Anyways, the dance?" He ushered me to dance floor. I followed him.

Ben and I talked, danced, and ate that night all the whole enjoying each other's company. He is walking me down to my dorm now. We reach Evie and my room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ben." I say fishing for my key as Evie wasn't here yet.

A minute later I find myself pinned to the wall, Ben's lips on mine. When he pulls away he laughs.

"You do not know how long I've been waiting to do that. I would've done it so much sooner if it weren't for that no PDA Rule since I'm King."

"I would still consider this public, but oh well." I kiss him on the cheek and bid him goodnight.

A few minutes later I see Evie enter the room.

"I saw you and Ben. See I was right. And by the way tell Ben 'no PDA especially in the halls of dorms. You never know one thing could lead to another." She teased.

My cheeks heat up, "You saw that?"

Evie grinned. "Yup."

The next day I tell Max. He doesn't seem too mad.

"So yeah. I chose Ben."

"Well if it makes you happy Mal. And besides I think I might like someone else." He shyly admits blushing.

My inner-girl kicks in. "Who?!?"

"Well she was nursing my sister yersterday. She just started working for my mom and dad."

"Ahhhhh... that's so sweet!!" I exclaim.

He blushes, "Well see you around Mal."

The following week Ben decides to bring over Harry and Gil since Uma was already here. But that's another adventure for another day.

 **That's the end Guys!! I hoped you liked the fanfic. I don't think there's a way to write a sequel. Check out my other Descendants fanfics, 'Queen of the Isle' and its sequel, 'The Solution to Indecision' if you haven't already!! Bye guys. Thanks for being patient with me even if I may not be the best writer. I hope to bring you guys more fanfics in the future. Bye!!!**


End file.
